


Up And Down

by bertramk_k



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertramk_k/pseuds/bertramk_k
Summary: 看了Good Omens和Chilling Adventures Of Sabrina後的產物背景是天使Kian被派去留學，認識了男巫Javon有在努力寫正文，但卻一直在寫番外TAG : OMC/OMC  自慰  口交  舔肛  SEX
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Up And Down

昏暗的房間，夕陽西下的光芒隱約穿過窗簾和空隙，洒在床上兩人的身上。衣物的磨擦，接吻的水聲，Javon把戀人壓在身下，舌頭舔了下對方粉紅的唇瓣，吸吮着上唇，把身下人的嘴咬得紅腫。Kian的手也沒有在閒，骨節分明的雙手撫上了男友的一頭深棕色捲髮，揉着，輕扯着，在甜蜜中帶來一絲痛楚，增添了一絲慾望。

兩人的嘴唇分開時拉出了一線銀絲，為充滿慾火的氣氛加添助燃。Javon從男友的額角開始慢慢往下輕啄，一個個輕吻都像是個在輕抓心臟的小惡魔。他吻住了敏感的喉結，舌頭舔舐着。「啊......」白哲細嫩的肌膚被人吸吮，留下一個又一個紫紅色的印子。

凜冽冷風隔絕在外，室內的暖氣使整個房間都溫熱起來，在床上親熟的兩人甚至冒出細汗。在情慾的驅使下，Kian的臉蛋因為戀人的動作而泛紅，手指緊抓着他的衣服，在Javon的親吻下冒出了一聲微弱的呻吟聲。Javon把男友的呻吟當作是他的鼓勵，雙手解開天使的外套鈕扣，隔着單薄的襯衫摸上他的乳頭。

粗糙的布料磨擦着被調教得敏感的乳首，迷樣的快感像電流般走遍全身，把天使推入色情的陷阱。又痛又爽的感覺使Kian忍不住再次呻吟，身下的性器開始發硬。男巫察覺了獵物的反應，手上的動作加重掐揉着指尖上的果粒，把天使隱藏在喉嚨裡的聲音迫出，發出好聽的歌聲。

乳尖的觸覺無論多少次都很奇妙，被拉緊，又鬆開，更不用提襯衫布料的粗糙。Javon把襯衫的扣子解開，嘴隨着吻上露出的大片光滑皮膚。把頭埋在天使的頸窩裡，濕漉的舌頭舔着他好看的鎖骨，雙唇一輕一重的吸吮着，落下一大一小的歡愛痕跡。右手撫上了Kian的乳首，夾住了突起的肉粒，往外拉扯，給予刺激。另一邊的乳頭也沒被忽視，舌頭舔舐着天使的乳暈，把胸部舔得水光一片，但就是遲遲不向那顆可憐的果粒進發。

Kian發硬的下身蹭着男友在他兩腿間的大腿，在享受巫師服務的同時舒服自己。Javon在他胸前抬起他毛茸茸的頭，充滿情慾的雙眼望進天使迷離的眼中。

「光是舔乳頭就已經爽到勃起了嗎？」

巫師快速把身上的衫褲脫掉隨便扔在地上，露出小麥色的肌膚，結實的肌肉和鼓脹的褲襠。

「哼，你不也是光舔我胸就已經硬了嗎？變態。」天使被情慾染紅的臉，勾起嘴角取笑着身上人。

Javon沉默着把Kian的褲子脫掉，拉開床頭櫃把潤滑劑擠在手上，裹上他勃起的性器，上下抽動。天使隨即舒服得閉上雙眼，咬緊下唇，把呻吟聲忍在喉嚨裡。巫師把戀人拉起，掏出自己的陰莖，抓着對方的手兩根一齊擼動。

兩人額抵着額，張大嘴巴吸呼，交換着濃厚的情慾氣息。Javon抓緊男友的手，隨着兩人的呼吸和慾望加快擼動的動作，頭往前叼住了張開的嘴唇，舌舔着他甜美的口腔內壁，一絲一絲的奪走對方肺部的空氣。

缺氧的感覺難受至極，但Javon的親吻卻是如罌粟般的誘人，使他的大腦被情慾佔據，難離難捨。

口舌相交，口中的甜蜜汁液捲吞入肚，手上的動作越作加快。快感衝到四肢百骸，濁白的液體雙雙噴出，射滿了兩人的手，甚至連小腹，胸口也有被沾上。兩個男孩張大嘴巴像缺氧的魚那般大口大口的貪婪地吸取着空氣，通紅的臉頰和濕潤的眼睛裡滿是情慾的表現。

Javon把男友推躺床上，抬起他筆直的雙腿，低頭把沾上精液的胸脯含入口中吸吮，舐舔，惹來身下人傳來顫抖。親吻落在小腹，摸索着顯出的肌肉紋路，吻走兩人體液。最後把天使的性器納入口中，火熱柔軟的唇舌滑過剛發洩過的鈴口，輕輕舔弄着莖身上跳動的脈搏，仔細的吸吮得乾乾淨淨。Kian的手深深的插入巫師頭髮裡，拉扯着他蓬鬆的捲髮，拼命堵住的呻吟難以忍耐，奪口而出。

「不......不要！」巫師帶着濃濃慾望的雙眼望向享受着他服務的天使，直擊心臟，勾起他嘗試隱藏的渴求。但又豈有如此容易。

Kian的雙腿被扛上對方的肩膀帶着潤滑劑的雙指探入了自己熾熱的肉穴。冷涼的觸感讓他一個激靈，異物入侵的感覺也不好受，但那修長靈巧的雙指隨即為他帶來甜美的快感。熱情的腸肉裹上了巫師的手指，身體自行渴望着那一點能被對方戳刺擠壓，被對方抽插。

「書上說，」Javon望着緊閉眼睛在使咬唇忍耐的天使「天使都是一群無欲無求的偽君子。」他往已經開拓得成一片泥濘的肉穴裡再增加了一根手指，更快地在那敏感之地尋找那天使瘋狂的一點。「但我身下的天使卻和敵人苟合，渴望被巫師侵犯抽插。」

巫師道出了兩人關係的矛盾，但與其說是被點中的不快，還不如說是被說成淫蕩所產生的羞恥。天使閉上了唱出美妙歌聲的雙唇，媚紅的眼睛狠狠的望向巫師，後穴的收緊不容前進。

「既然你認為我應是無欲無求，」Kian舉腳踢向Javon的肩膀「那我就回房，留你自己操枕頭好了。」巫師輕笑着捉住這隻狂妄的腳，把修剪圓潤的腳趾含進嘴裡吸吮親吻，然後順着肌肉紋路吻着天使如大理石雕塑般完美的結實小腿。愛人虔誠的神色不帶絲毫情慾，但又偏偏勾引起他心中的慾望。Javon的眼神如電流流過全身，挑逗起全身的對他的渴望。

好想要被吻，想要被舔，想要被操。

後穴內感空虛，甬道裡傳來陣陣瘙癢，一張一合的穴口渴求着被插入，被巫師貫穿抽插。

也許就如巫師所言，自己就是個背叛天界的天使，會忘記兩界的仇怨，沉淪於性愛中墮落。

他扯着在自己大腿內側肌膚細吻男友的捲髮，「還做不做呀？婆婆媽媽的。」

隨即，天使的身子被反轉趴在潔白床鋪上，細腰彎下，屁股翹起。濕熱的軟物抵在穴口，舔舐着入口的軟肉，探入甬道。身體最秘密的位置被他人用舌頭入侵，而除了大聲呻吟外他無可反抗。恥辱湧上心頭，反手推開不果反被快感擊退，骨節分明的修長手指緊抓着床單忍耐那刺激的快感。舌頭在敏感的小洞裡進出，唾液沾濕了Kian的股溝，作為潤滑令舌頭的抽插更為順利。

快感雖蜂擁大腦，把身體引得處處敏感，但甬道裡的深處卻是瘙癢難受，猶如皮膚底下有小蟲在蠕動。若要解決這種煩人的感覺只有一個辦法。

「快點進來啦混蛋。」

天使白哲的肌膚染上情慾的粉紅，濕潤可憐的藍眼睛望着Javon，因忍耐而咬紅的嘴唇一開一合帶着哭腔吐出給予巫師的許可。

Javon的分身被天使的無辜的色情勾引得又脹了幾分。他吞了吞口水，順着戀人的脊骨吻到Kian的頸脖，舔走了冒出的微微細汗，吻着他可愛的耳朵。

「那我就不客氣了。」

肉穴被填滿的感覺是舒服，是美好，是滿足。內裡一直煩擾的瘙癢最終得以解決。

Javon伏在天使的身上，摟住對方的身子，舔着他白滑的肌膚，在肩上吮出一個又一個紫青的吻痕，身下的動作隨着Kian的適應而慢慢加快，用力地操弄着讓天使尖叫和瘋狂的一點。

得償所願的天使在被進入的一刻抬頭緊閉上含着淚水的藍眼睛，咬着的嘴唇鬆開，吐出那甜美的呻吟，手指使勁地抓着床單。身下的敏感點被巫師不斷撞擊，快感層層疊加，但強硬的他卻不願暫停放下身勢，大聲放膽地發出身上人愛聽的聲音，呻吟壓在喉嚨裡偶然冒出挑逗着愛人的情緒。

Javon起身跪在Kian的身後，掐着對方的窄腰更用力地操入甬道。巫師提腰快速地抽插着天使敏感的小嘴，溫暖的腸肉熱情地上前包裹着他的陰莖，壓擠着他的龜頭和柱身，處處吸吮着在入侵自己的男根。

在自己小穴裡瘋狂操弄的性器突然被抽出，身子被反轉仰卧在床上，雙腳被扛起到對方肩上。柔軟溫熱的唇被吻上，撬開了的唇齒被對方的舌頭入侵，吸吮着嘴唇和舔舐着上顎，奪走了肺中的空氣。空虛的後穴被重新插入，一深一淺地被頂入，磨擦着濕漉漉的腸肉，「啊哈......好深......不要......」

巫師挺腰更深地操入天使的肉穴，把天使撞得一句完整的話都講不出，只能哼哼唧唧的發出破碎的呻吟。Kian那雙被架在肩上的細腿隨着操弄的頻率搖晃着，圓潤可愛的腳趾舒服得緊緊蜷起。Javon壓下身子吻着愛人的唇，吸吮對方的唇瓣，舔舐對方的口腔，被情慾撞得發瘋的天使只能從鼻子裡哼出零碎的呻吟。Javon吻得情動，一吻結束後又不捨地鬆開，轉向吻着天使冒淚泛紅的眼睛，又吻吻他高挺的鼻子。

「你壓得我好重喔。」Kian的手指扯着巫師的捲髮，抬頭主動吻上男友的唇。Javon看得眼紅，陰莖抽出一點又使勁用力貫穿，頂端龜頭硬生生的撞上了天使柔軟甜蜜的一處。

Kian嚇了一跳，嘴唇離開了Javon的，呻吟從口中溢出，淚水從眼角滑落。突如其來的快感硬是讓全身的骨頭和皮膚都酥軟，腳趾繃緊直泄出精液。

「哎！是怎麼了？」巫師對天使忽然的射出倍感不解，趕緊抽出扶起愛人親吻安慰。「是我太粗暴了嗎？對不起吶。」Kian閉着眼靠在Javon的懷抱裡就高潮餘韻後的刺激喘着氣，任由對方在自己身上寸寸親吻。

「只是......你們書上沒教的東西。」Kian從餘韻中回過氣來，望着巫師的眼睛表白。

「對天使來說，性別只是生理上的少許不同。不論是男是女都可懷孕。」他抱住了Javon的頸脖輕輕細吻。「剛才你頂到的......是我的生殖腔。」

巫師驚訝地看着眼前這個飄洋過海來到巫師教會學校的天使。到底天使還有甚麼我們不知道的事情？好奇的大狗狗差點就開口問出來了。

「還繼不繼續呀？表現得好會考慮容許你進來。」Kian撫上了男友還硬挺着的性器擼動，勾起嘴角在Javon的耳後落下一個吻。

Javon揉捏着天使屁股上柔軟的肉肉，吻吻他精緻完美的鎖骨，舔舐着早前留下的親吻痕跡。「也許可以用騎乘來做呢~」

於是，天使在大狗狗的撒嬌和誘惑下同意了他的提議。Kian稍稍抬起屁股，手扶上男友堅挺的性器在自己泥濘不堪的穴口蹭蹭，然後緩緩坐下。

天使皺着眉慢慢再次接納陰莖的入侵，肉棒擠開他柔軟緊緻的內壁。不曉得控制分寸的天使一坐到底，性器的頭部一下子就撞向了那隱蔽的腔口，令Kian控制不住的大聲呻吟。

看着Kian在他身上扭動的樣子，Javon忍不住捏着他的腰，把他按在自己堅硬的陰莖上，往前舔舔天使鮮紅的嘴唇，「請容許我好好表現吶。」

巫師挺腰頂弄着天使緊緻又敏感的腔口，腸肉熱烈上前包裹着他的性器，想要把他推出卻又吞得更深。龜頭頂着的生殖腔被性愛的快感刺激得不斷滲出液體，令到甬道更為濕潤黏膩，讓Javon更順利的進出抽插操弄。

天使的生殖腔，一個連天界都甚少被提及的話題，連魔界研究天使的學者都對此毫不知情，如今名為Kian的天使卻透露給敵對的巫師。到底這機密會否作為情報被洩露予魔界，Kian已無從思考，因為他正和敵人交歡，被敵人的陰莖操弄着他生殖腔腔口，眼睛發紅潮濕，口中呻吟不斷，絲毫沒有作為天使應有的模樣。

巫師壓着戀人上逃的腰肢，提腰更用力地撞向比前列腺更令天使瘋狂尖叫的生殖腔。手掌撫上他漂亮的肩胛骨，磨蹭着上面幻化成的敏感翅膀標誌。Kian在上下快感的夾擊下，天空般湛藍的眼睛徹底溢出被情慾刺激的淚水，手臂圈着對方的頸脖，手指拉扯着他的捲曲頭髮，發出陣陣與身份不符的叫床聲。

Javon吻吻他身上被他操得可憐兮兮的天使，「吶吶，為我張開翅膀吧。」手掌加重曖昧地揉捏着他背上的幻影，在他耳邊用被情慾薰染的性感聲線低語「作為交換，我會狠狠地操進你的生殖腔，把你滿得滿肚子都是我的精液，就算你使勁夾住都還是會流得你滿大腿都是。」

「所以，為我張開你的翅膀吧。」

閉嘴！Kian開嘴想要反駁，但巫師深深一頂，只能發出破碎的甜膩呻吟。

張開翅膀，Kian完全沒有想過巫師會提出這樣的要求。就算在天界也不是能隨處看到張開雙翼的天使。在天界的文化中，天使的翅膀被視為是私密，通常只有在家人、伴侶，或是在神聖的儀式和戰鬥中才會張開。在性愛中向屬於魔界的巫師展示自己的雙翼天使有所保留。

巫師身下的動作放慢，托着天使的屁股慢慢的淺淺抽插，「好嘛~我想要看看你漂亮的翅膀。」Javon蹭蹭對方冒出細汗的鼻尖，吻吻對方咬着的唇瓣，在對方的頸窩裡吸吮柔軟的皮膚。

小穴裡的動作放緩，只是輕輕的磨着腸肉裡的腺體，硬挺的肉棒就是不願頂撞那個爽得要命的腔口。腸道深處瘙癢的感覺湧上心頭，撓着他的內心，在他腦海中大喊。

答應他！你想要他的肉棒！你想要他的抽插！你想要他狠狠的操進你的生殖腔！你想要被他射得滿滿當當的！

答應他吧。

魔界巫師成功誘惑到高貴的天使，使其願意放下成見，放下身份，去接納他的無理要求。

雙翼展張的一刻，天使的生殖腔打開，頂在腔口蓄勢待發的龜頭闖入了Kian最為隱秘的地方，溫熱的內壁緊緊地包裹着他的性器，不禁讓Javon倒吸一口氣。

而對生殖腔被闖入的疼痛不適，Kian吸吸鼻子，皺着眉頭使勁地在男友的肩上咬下一個清晰的牙印，對方只好抑壓着瘋狂抽插的慾望，改為觀察從天使肩胛骨幻化出的雙翼。

巨大的一雙翅膀佔據了房間大半的位置，在窗外橙黃色的夕陽照射下，純白色的豐滿羽毛染上了溫暖的金黃，一頭柔順的金色頭髮彷彿在發光似的，既柔和，又嫵媚動人。巫師伸手摸摸翅膀的根部，惹來天使的微微震抖和帶着淚水的兇惡小眼神。

「你好漂亮喔。」Javon吻吻愛人透紅的臉頰，圈住了愛人的腰肢，輕柔地在嫩滑的肌膚上打圈撫摸。Javon說話總是直腸直肚，而Kian則是不擅長與這類人交往，直白的讚美使臉龐發燙，害羞得無處可逃。

巫師吻上他甜蜜的戀人，輕輕的啜着殷紅的唇瓣。天使亦難得主動回應對方的親吻，伸出小舌舔舐Javon的上顎，把人勾得三魂不見七魄。

慢慢地挺腰，開始進出Kian開始適應的生殖腔。堅挺粗硬的性器被溫熱的生殖腔包裹得貼貼服服，每進入一分就絞緊一分，生殖腔的擠壓差點把Javon吸得繳械投降。每增熱烈的抽插把Kian撞得幾乎失去理智，強烈的快感如潮水般沖擊天使的身體，撞翻載着理智的小船，令他沉溺在慾海之中。

「不要嗚......太深了唔......不......」情慾刺激的淚水從天使的臉上滑落，Javon吻去了流出的淚水，抵着額頭蹭蹭鼻尖，安慰戀人被陌生快感填滿的不安。

平常像冰雪般冷淡的天使如今被巫師操得哭哭啼啼，手指腳趾舒服得緊緊蜷縮，翅膀伸展把兩人藏在羽翼之下，淫蕩的呻吟聲和交溝的水聲徘徊在細小的空間裡，傳入兩人耳中。

「我愛你吶，Kian。」Javon壓着Kian的腰，疾風暴雨般抽插進入。帶着濃厚愛意的表白撞進他的內心，把天使拉上情愛的神壇，全身的觸覺刺激更為明顯。

巫師更用力地抱住Kian的腰肢，陰莖重重地碾過他的肉穴裡的每一處軟肉，在天使的哭喊呻吟中射進了他的生殖腔。

巫師微涼的精液填滿了天使小小的生殖腔，Kian仰頭張開了嘴，發出了無聲的呻吟，充盈的飽滿感伴隨着強烈的快感撲面而來，已經射過兩次的性器吐出稀薄的液體。

兩個男孩氣喘吁吁，豆大的汗水從額角滑落。Kian收起那雙張開的翅膀，拉着男友往後躺在床上，望着天花板吻吻狗狗的捲髮。Javon摟緊了戀人的腰，在對方的懷抱裡找了個舒服的位置窩着。

「我愛你。」他親昵地蹭蹭天使的頸脖，收緊了手上的動作。

「嗯。」

「我愛你喔。」

「知道啦。」

「我愛你吶。」

「......」

「我也愛你。」

「會懷上嗎？」Javon的大手撫上Kian結實的小腹，吻吻血液流動經過的脖子。

「再努力點吧傻瓜。」Kian勾起嘴角推開黏糊糊的大狗狗「我餓了，去煮點吃的吧。」起身收拾兩人丟在地上的衣服往浴室走去。


End file.
